The present invention is generally directed toward vehicle suspensions and more particularly, toward a new and improved base valve assembly for use in a MacPherson-type independent wheel suspension strut.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved base valve assembly for independent wheel suspension struts of the MacPherson type and which incorporate relatively large diameter piston rods that are interconnected between the valved piston of the strut and the sprung portion of the associated vehicle.
It is a related object of the present invention to provide a new and improved base valve assembly for the above type application which has normally closed bleed openings, but which provides for large bleeds at low operational piston speeds to accommodate for the relatively large diameter piston rod.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved base valve of the abovedescribed type wherein the normally downwardly depending coil spring is located on the upper side of the valve body, whereby to minimize dead length of the unit.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved base valve assembly, as above described, which is of a relatively simple design, is economical to manufacture and will have a long and effective operational life.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.